Audio/video (AV) equipment, and other communicatively-connected equipment, may have a large number of connection terminals with similar connectors. This may make the proper connection, also considered cabling, of such equipment difficult. An exemplary scenario may comprise the connection of home audio and video equipment to a television set (TV) in which many signals may be carried on cables with RCA connectors. AV source media may not be viewed as intended on the television set if the AV cables are improperly connected.